Cabin
by Stormcloak77
Summary: Okay, please read. This is a terrible title/summary. The story is much better! Isabella's going on a camping trip. Guess who she brings. Will there be romance budding between them? Here's a hint: contains a lot of Phinbella. Please, please r & r! Thanks! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Old Memories

**A/N Okay, I'll keep this short. Please r & r. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

****Phineas's POV

Why did this have to happen? Just why? Why does everything in life turn out like this? Where am I going right now? More importantly, why will I say if when I see her? If I- I mean- when I do! Oh gosh. Why can't things be normal?

Flashback

"That's awesome Isabella! I'd love to, let me ask!"

…

"Mom! Isabella's going camping and invited me, can I go?" I asked excitedly, hoping she'd say yes. Then I realized I literally told her nothing about the trip.

"They rented a cabin at the campsite by our house. It's for three days, starting tomorrow. So, can I go?"

She looked off into the distance, as if deep in thought.

"I don't knew hun, you're a bit old to spending the night at Isabella's, let alone go on a camping trip with her."

What does she mean by that? I'm 12. We're best friends! She saw my confusion and shook her head.

"You know what, I really don't want to have this conversation right now. Fine! You can go!"

Yes!

"Thanks mom!" I shout, after frantically running upstairs.

…

"Yeah Isabella, I can come."

"Phineas, I know, you've been on the phone the whole time. That's great though!"

"Yeah. Anyways, I can't talk right now. See you in a bit?"

"'Course! Bye."

"Bye"

End of Flashback

What happened to that? That was great. Why'd everything have to change?

Flashback

Okay, I think I have everything packed. Clothes. Emergency toolbox. Phone. Etc. Okay, all ready. I walk downstairs to say final goodbyes.

…

Okay, a bit too emotional. Poor mom, she cried the whole time. Why though? I'm only going to be gone for two night. She kept gasping, "miss you so much" and "all grown up" and stuff. Anyways, I finally step out and walk to Isabella's house.

End of Flashback

Ugh. Where is she? I'm starting to get worried. But seriously, why everything have to get so… what's the word?


	2. Chapter 2: Cabin

**A/N Please,please review. I think there are 1 or 2 more chapters. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

Flashback

Okay, this cabin is really cool. Sure, I can improve it by quite a bit, but it is pretty impressive already. It's small, but- elegant. There are two bedrooms and a kitchenette. Like I said, it's pretty nice. But wait a second. Wait a second! There are only two beds. Only. Two. Beds. Isabella, her grandparents, and I with only two beds. What should I do? Do I make the obvious suggestion that Isabella and I share, or do I offer to take the floor. I guess I'll just see what she does. I glance at her from the corner of my eye. It's obvious she's thinking the same thing. But the weird thing is her face is red. Well, it is a bit hot in here. That's probably all it is. Well duh, what else would it be? Blushing? Yeah well, anyways, it's pretty hot in here, so that's obviously it.

End of Flashback

Little did I know. Little did I know…

Flashback

"Uh, Major Monogram"

"Uh, yes?"

"So none of us will remember ANY of today?"

"That's right"

"Good!"

"Mwa!"

"Isabella!"

…

Ahhh!

Oh gosh, the dream again. I just now took in the fact I was sweating bullets. I've been tossing and turning all night.

It's the same thing every time. I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Then I finally fall asleep, but I have the dream. I waking up panicked, and the whole thing starts again. This is the fourth time tonight. I really didn't think this position would be so- awkward. I mean, obviously her grandparents would share a bed, so we were left. I really didn't imagine it would be so darn awkward though. I mean, she's my best friend. Why is it awkward?

End of Flashback

Oh, so cunning. I do like that though. Why did this happen? Things could have stayed the same. They truly could have. We'd still be best friends. … Why?


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret Spot

**A/N Hey guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! It means a lot! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

Flashback

"Sure, that'd be great! But should we to ask first?"

"No, that's fine. I asked last night. Let's go!"

Isabella had just asked if I'd like to go on a little walk. We were in a beautiful area. Nice lake. Middle of the woods. It's very peaceful. It reminds me of my own grandparent's "camp".

That's when I realized. I, Phineas Vincent Flynn, was blushing, a very deep shade of red. It just hit me. Isabella was holding my hand, running towards the trees. It was a beautiful sight. There was lots of blue. Also some pink. And black hair, and- wait! What? I meant to talk about the scenery, not my BEST friend.

End of Flashback

Oh, Phineas. Where did everything in my life go wrong? Even then was better. In a good way.

Flashback

"This here, is my special spot. Phineas, this is where I spend most of my time, when I come down here anyways." she said, with a huge smile. She looked so happy and peaceful. It looked like she was in a second home kind of place. I now took the chance to fully look around. It was a breathtaking sight. There were a bunch of trees, but not too many. There was a rock, but smooth. It looked like it can be comfortably sat on. Then, there was the lake. This had an amazing view of it. Plus, there was a small piece of land that surrounded a bit of the water. This was truly, an amazing place.

"Isabella! It's amazing!"

She smiled. "Glad you like it" she said with a slight chuckle.

End of Flashback

Aw man. I still remember that like it was yesterday. Which is a really stupid expression considering it happened this morning. That was such a nice time though.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Sorry…

**A/N Hey guys! Quick shout out to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed, it really made my day. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

Flashback

I looked at the digital clock next to me. Midnight on the dot. Now, I look out the window. BOOM! So much rain. And a flash of light suddenly obscures the whole window. Great. It's been storming since around noon. Literally. Isabella and I were still in her secret spot when it started sprinkling. We ended up running back, hand-in-hand I may add. Once we got back, we huddled up in the corner of the room. Just because we're 12 doesn't mean we still can't be scared of a storm, especially one like this. Now her grandparents made us get into bed. We just got in a while ago. I was still up, and I'm pretty sure Isabella is too.

Oh, it hasn't thundered or anything for a while, maybe it sto-

BOOM!

With that, I knew Isabella was still up; because she shrieked, jumped up, and landed (guess where) in my lap. Uh huh. At first, my whole face turned red. But then, I kind of, kinda l-l-li-liked it. I don't know how to describe it. I still remember her reaction. She started blushing, and looked like she was going to throw-up. Then she mumbled "sorry" far too many times and moved back to her side. After that, we both stayed up for a while. She sat up and spoke. "Hey Phineas, can we talk?" she asked sweetly.

I nodded, and turned on a small light. She must of saw me, because she continued.

"I need to tell you something. I was going to back at the secret spot, but you know-"

"Yeah" I replied. The storm. Looking back, I do remember her starting to talk when it started sprinkling

"Well, you see… Oh man this is hard. I'm just gonna get it out, nice and fast. You see Phineas, I like you a lot."

I nodded. Of course she does, we're best friends.

"You're obviously not getting this. I mean, like more than friends."

Well naturally, BEST friends."

"Oh Phineas, I can tell you still don't get what I mean. I like you as in I LIKE you. More than a friend. More than a best friend. Kind of like, how Candace likes Jeremy. See what I mean?"

Oh. It's all coming to me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That's not the Phineas Flynn I fell in-to this situation with."

"You had me at our grandchildren."

"Yeah, we can definitely do that!"

"Oh Phineas"

"Yes, yes we should"

"You're asking me to go on a romantic cruise with you?"

…

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh my gosh. She's always liked me. Always! Why'd this have to happen? I wasn't upset. To be honest, I was a bit excited. I started thinking a bit. I think I like her too. And by think, I mean know. I know it! I've always felt this way, I'm just now noticing it. We were going to have our own little happy ending. Unfortunately… She saw my surprised look. Judged by her reaction, I must have looked horrified. With that, the power went out. I heard a slight noise, but continued thinking of what to say to Isabella.

"Isabella? I'm actually glad you said that. You see, I like you too. As in more than a friend. You know?" I finished. I grabbed my phone for a light, preparing myself for the hug Isabella was sure to give me, just to find a surprise waiting for me. Nothing. No Isabella. None. Nothing here. Oh no! Where is she?

End of Flashback


	5. Chapter 5: Where are you…?

**A/N Okay, here it is. The ending. Enjoy! And review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

And that is why she's missing. I looked all over our room and the bathroom. I couldn't find her. I looked in her grandparent's room, very silently and that, but no Isabella. I'm starting to get worried. I would normally wake them up to help me look for her, but I don't want her own grandparents all scared because of a simple misunderstanding that caused her to- OH MY GOSH, she ran away. Either she's really good at hiding or- no, she wouldn't have went outside, would she have? Oh no! Oh no, this is bad! This is really bad! I have to go find her! I must! I quickly grabbed a raincoat and an umbrella, and ran out.

…

Okay, two things. First off, the umbrella was a stupid idea. It broke after three seconds of being outside. Second, I think I know where she is. I just know it. It cheesy, but albeit, it makes sense. She knows how to get there and back easily. And she knows that I'd come just in case. Iknow it must be it. It must be the secret spot.

But wait, that's almost a 20 minute walk, and it's super dark out. I barely paid attention to where we were going. If it weren't so dark, I'd be able to find it more easily. Well, either way, it's my only hope. I just wish the storm eases down a bit, for both our sakes.

Okay, it's been about 45 minutes. The rain literally got heavier. The lighting and thunder happened more often, and it's even darker. But I think I'm finally close!

I know she won't respond, but I try anyways.

"Isabella! You here?" I shout.

I listen closely, and as expected hear nothing. Wait. I just heard coughing. I know I did. Yes! YES! It sounded like Isabella too.

"Isabella!"

Cough. Again. It must be her. I keep walking. I vaguely am able to recognize the rock and trees, and lake. Then I look to the ground. I see Isabella, huddled up next to the rock.

"Isabella." I whisper.

She nods ever so slightly. She was shivering.

"I'm sorry Phineas-" she says.

I shake my head, as if saying not to worry.

She nods her's though. Then she starts whispering quietly.

"No, it's all my fault. I caused our friendship to get all awkward, and I caused you to come out in the rain and-"

"Isabella, stop!" I say. I grab her hand and help her to her feet. She looks freezing and weak-ish. I support her against myself nonetheless. Then I take off my jacket and wrap it around her. In her haste to get out of the cabin, she grabbed absolutely nothing. I pulled her into a huge bear hug, for two reasons. One being the simple fact she's freezing, the other being that I've desperately wanted to for a while now. She smiles a bit, but pushes herself off of me. I'm confused at first, but then I realize what's happening. First of all, she still feels guilty. Secondly, she thinks I'm taking pity on her or something. But I'm not. And in want to prove it.

"By the way, there's something I wanted to tell you." I say. She seems confused and mutters, "wha-?".

I cut her off though.

I leaned in, and kissed her. She didn't do anything at first. But she finally joined in.

"Oh Phineas-" she began. Then I realized something. I've only been out for about an hour. She's been out for so much longer. Somewhere between an hour and a half to two hours. I was freezing so much that I wanted to huddle up into a ball. How's Isabella doing? Oh, that answers that. She just fell over. That's fantastic isn't it?

Oh, you know what. I know what I have to do. I pick her up, bridal style, and run back to the cabin. It usually would have taken longer. But hey, I was really afraid for Isabella. I got back in 5 minutes flat. I would usually be more proud of myself, but I didn't have time to be proud of myself. I grabbed as many blankets as I could find, and wrapped Isabella up. Then I put her back in the bed. I guess after a few hours I fell asleep, because I woke up next to her. She was ready up. She was cuddling by me. But she only seemed to be in a half-awake mode. I gently stirred. Eventually we got up, but we took our time. We both warmed up and completely recovered from last night, the shock of it and all.

A few days later…

We had talked more. We talked about our feelings. I revealed my newly found, but old, ones. Just as she has revealed her much older ones. We have officially gotten together. My family had all said they knew it would happen. When we told them, I'm pretty sure I saw Candace giving Ferb a 20 dollar bill under the table. Wow. Usually, I'd be a bit upset, but I'm too happy to be. Far too happy. Isabella and I were officially together. What could be better? Nothing I think.

Yeah, we'll be together for a long time. We'll be together and happy, forever. Forever and ever. In fact, this story became our kids' favorite


End file.
